Leider noch immer kein Titel
by Flavia1
1. A

Also, mir gehört nichts, Slash kommt noch, aber erst später. Für alle die  
glauben, das wird noch eine von diesen vielen "Draco führt einen ewigen  
inneren Monolog über Licht und Dunkelheit" Geschichten, kann ich euch  
beruhigen oder enttäuschen. Nur der Anfang ist so geschrieben, es gibt  
auch noch richtig Handlung, aber ich wollte einfach mal ein paar  
grundlegende Dinge klären und meine eigene kleine Theorie aufstellen,  
damit es später nicht 100 Fragen zu Dingen gibt, die schon längst geklärt  
hätten sein können. So, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, oder Horror, was auch  
immer.  
  
Mondlicht schien durch die hohen Fenster und viel auf zwei schlafende  
Gestalten in einem großen Himmelbett. Die etwas größere drehte sich  
unruhig hin und her. "...ja...mach weiter...". Plötzlich fuhr sie hoch  
und saß aufrecht im Bett.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Hallte es durch die stumme Nacht. Von der anderen Seite des Bettes kam  
ein kurzes Murmeln, dann herrschte wieder Stille.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Noch mal, aber leiser, flehender.  
  
Ängstlich.  
  
Der Angesprochene gab ein verschlafenes "Hm?" von sich, öffnete aber gar  
nicht erst die Augen. Er wusste, wer dort nach ihm rief. Oder glaubte es  
zu wissen. Hoffte es einfach. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen. Zu groß  
wäre die Enttäuschung, wenn dort nicht der eine, bestimmte Mensch sein  
würde, der seinen Namen rief, so schön wie es kein zweiter konnte. Und  
selbst mit dem ängstlichen Unterton war es der reinste Gesang.  
  
"Draco." Schon wieder. Warum dieser verzweifelte Ton? Er war doch nicht  
tot, oder? Er lag hier einfach nur im Bett und schlief. Erschöpft,  
selbstverständlich. Aber war das nicht normal?  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Draco mit rauer Stimme. Er hatte sie in der  
letzten Nacht einfach überstrapaziert. Bei dem Gedanken an den Grund  
dafür, und das eine Wort, was er so oft gerufen hatte, musste er  
unwillkürlich grinsen.  
  
"Du hast so still gelegen, ich dachte du wärst tot."  
  
Draco musste leise lachen und strich seinem Gegenüber die schwarzen Haare  
aus der Stirn. "Ich hab ja auch geschlafen. Du etwa nicht?"  
  
"Bis eben."  
  
Draco küsste ihn sanft und zog ihn dann mit zurück in die Laken. "Und  
weil du nicht schlafen kannst, muss ich auch geweckt werden?" "Tut mir  
leid, aber mir war langweilig." "Du klangst aber nicht grad gelangweilt.  
Eher verängstigt. Hast du schlecht geträumt?" "Nein, im Gegenteil." Er  
lächelte Draco an. "Ich muss jetzt gehen." Er küsste ihn noch mal und zog  
sich dann an.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Hey, wie sehen uns doch bald wieder."  
  
"Ja, ich weis."  
  
Er ging zur Tür.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Ja?" er drehte sich noch mal um.  
  
"Wehe wenn nicht."  
  
Harry lächelte ihm nickend zu und ging.  
  
Jetzt war er schon seit 7 Minuten weg, und Draco starrte immer noch die  
Tür an.  
  
Du kannst starren so viel du willst, davon kommt er auch nicht zurück.  
Meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Ich weis."  
  
Dann lass der Tür ihren Frieden.  
  
Draco seufzte und wand seinen Blick ab. Ja. Starren nützte nichts, er  
hatte es schließlich lange genug versucht.  
  
Gedankenverloren ließ er seine Finger über den kühlen Stoff des Lakens  
gleiten.  
  
Vorhin waren sie nicht kühl gewesen.  
  
Vorhin waren sie nass gewesen.  
  
Nassgeschwitzt.  
  
Ja, vorhin war so Einiges anders gewesen. Draco hatte endlich bekommen,  
was er wollte.  
  
Was so viele andere auch wollten.  
  
Aber für wie lange? Er kannte Harry nicht sehr gut und würde sich auch  
nie anmaßen das zu behaupten. Ganz anders als Ron. Ja, Ron kannte Harry  
gut. Sehr gut sogar. Aber von dieser Nacht wusste er nichts. Wusste auch  
nichts von dem langen Kampf, der dieser vorrausgegangen war. Kein Kampf  
in dem Sinne. Sie hatten sich nicht geschlagen. Zumindest nicht so oft.  
  
Aber den Konkurrenzkampf, der vor der ganzen Schule ausgefochten wurde,  
meinte er auch gar nicht.  
  
Er sprach von dem Kampf mit sich selbst, und mit Harry's Überzeugung:  
Einmal schlecht, immer schlecht.  
  
Als Draco Harry kennen lernte, war er nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihm  
gewesen.  
  
Ein Muggelfreund!  
  
Also hatte er sich von seiner "besten" Seite gezeigt. Tja, und sie hatte  
ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Doch als er dann hörte, dass es Harry Potter  
höchstpersönlich war, den er bei Malkins getroffen hatte, stieg Interesse  
in ihm auf.  
  
Also bot er ihm im Hogwartsexpress seine Freundschaft an. Vielleicht  
nicht auf einem Silbertablett, aber doch recht offensichtlich.  
  
Und was tat dieser Junge?  
  
Entschied sich für Weasley.  
  
Aber davon ließ sich Draco nicht abschrecken. Zuerst machte er ihm das  
leben schwer wo es nur ging. Wenn er schon nicht anders in seine Nähe  
kam. Und dann, fast 6 Jahre später, kamen Andeutungen.  
  
Eindeutige Andeutungen.  
  
Oder auch mal zweideutig.  
  
Und Harry verstand sie.  
  
Was Draco an ihm so faszinierend fand?  
  
Harry Potter war berühmt.  
  
Für seinen Namen, seine Eltern und Dinge, die er gar nicht beeinflussen  
konnte, damals, vor inzwischen 15 Jahren. Er hatte im Grunde nichts  
getan, außer zu überleben.  
  
Und das erinnerte Draco irgendwie an sich selbst. Nicht, dass er einem  
verrückten Diktator den gar ausgemacht hätte, aber er war auch, wenn auch  
negativer als Harry, wegen seinem Namen bekannt.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
Mal-foy  
  
Schlechter Glaube.  
  
Ja, Malfoy bedeutet böse, bis aufs Mark verdorben. Hoffnungslos der  
Dunklen Seite verfallen.  
  
Zwar wusste so gut wie niemand außerhalb Hogwarts, wer Draco war, aber  
hörten sie das darauf folgende Malfoy, machte es bei den meisten klick.  
  
Mit Malfoy verbindet man Lucius, Todesser, Voldemort und darauf hin  
wieder Harry Potter.  
  
Der ewige Kreislauf. Potter gut. Malfoy schlecht. Feinde. Todfeinde. Oder  
auch nicht...  
  
Nicht das es Draco irgendwie störte, wegen seinem Vater Respekt, manche  
nennen es auch Angst, von den Slytherins zu bekommen. Ganz und gar nicht.  
Das Leben konnte ja so angenehm sein! Und wenn das Leben so angenehm ist,  
sucht man sich eine Herausforderung, um sich nicht zu Tode zu langweilen.  
Oder schlicht und ergreifend zu verblöden.  
  
Nicht dass Crabbe und Goyle sich nicht auch eine Herausforderung gesucht  
hätten...  
  
Leider musste Draco schmerzvoll feststellen, dass man sich nicht in seine  
Herausforderung verlieben sollte. Und schon gar nicht ernsthaft.  
  
Sehnsüchtig sah auf die Stelle im Bett, wo Harry bis vor kurzem gelegen  
hatte. Ja, nichts war ihm je ernster gewesen als dem Gryffindor seine  
Liebe zu beweisen und für eine Erwiderung zu sorgen.  
  
Wenn das Leben zu schön ist, verliebt man sich in seine Erzfeine...  
  
So, ich hör hier einfach mal auf. Wenn ich weiterschreiben soll, sagt es  
mir, diese Fic will ich niemandem aufdrängen. Falls ich sie weiter  
schreibe, kommt auch ein Titel, mir fiel noch kein guter ein.  
  
Tschüss. 


	2. B

Draco lief durch die Kerker.  
  
Schon wieder.  
  
Schon wieder war es passiert.  
  
Er hatte Harry mit Ron gesehen und war, vor Eifersucht fast ausrastend,  
weggelaufen.  
  
Dabei wollte er doch Mittag essen.  
  
Aber das konnte er jetzt wohl vergessen.  
  
Erst wie ein Irrer aus der Halle rennen und dann 5 Minuten später  
seelenruhig zurück kommen? Nein. Er musste sich nicht noch mehr zum Affen  
machen.  
  
Aber wie oft war ihm das schon in dieser Woche passiert?  
  
Vier mal.  
  
Und es war erst Dienstag.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich an einer Wand nieder und holte seine  
Verwandlungshausaufgaben heraus. Wenn er schon nichts aß, konnte er  
wenigstens dafür sorgen, keine Strafarbeit von McGonagall zu bekommen.  
  
Ja, wenn er auf Harry sauer war, machten Hausaufgaben immer richtig Spaß.  
Draco wusste auch nicht warum, aber es lenkte ihn ab.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte.  
  
"Hier steckst du."  
  
Draco sah nicht auf.  
  
"Hey, ich rede mit dir."  
  
Er hob den Kopf und sah direkt in Harry's amüsiertes Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist denn?" Draco kam sich vor wie ein kleines trotziges Kind.  
  
Harry grinste und ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
  
"War mal wieder ne tolle Show, die du uns da geboten hast."  
  
Draco sagte dazu nichts. Show. Kam es Harry vor wie eine Show? Sah es so  
aus, als wollte er um jeden Preis Aufmerksamkeit? Aber das wollte er doch  
gar nicht. Nicht von allen. Nur von Harry...  
  
"...aber wenn du so weiter machst, werden sie sich irgendwann fragen, was  
mit ihrem sonst so beherrschten Prinzen los ist."  
  
"Was?" Harry hatte wohl gesprochen, während er in Gedanken versunken war.  
  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe gesagt,  
dass sich Pansy und die anderen bald fragen werden, warum du bei jedem  
Essen fluchtartig die Halle verlässt. Schon das vierte mal diese Woche."  
  
"Ich weis." Sagte Draco genervt.  
  
"Mensch Draco, er ist mein bester Freund."  
  
"Ich weis."  
  
"Da brauchst du nicht eifersüchtig zu sein."  
  
"Ich weis." Na und? Ich bin es aber trotzdem!  
  
Harry gab ihm einen Kuss.  
  
"Treffen wir uns heute wieder?" fragte er ihn erwartungsvoll.  
  
Draco gab nur ein undefinierbares: "Hm." Von sich.  
  
"Was soll das heißen Hm.? Ja oder nein!" "Ich weis noch nicht."  
  
"Wie, du weist noch nicht? Hast du denn schon was vor?"  
  
"Weis ich noch nicht."  
  
"Na dann hast du jetzt was vor, um Mitternacht in unserem Zimmer." Damit  
gab er ihm noch einen Kuss und ging.  
  
Draco sah ihm hinterher. Er wusste nicht ob er wütend oder traurig sein  
sollte.  
  
Wütend, weil Harry einfach so für ihn entschied, oder traurig, weil es  
ihn nicht interessierte was Draco wollte. Schwerfällig stand er auf und  
nahm seine Sachen. Dann würde er halt eine Strafarbeit bekommen, aber auf  
Hausaufgaben hatte er keine Lust mehr.  
  
Nach dem auch der Nachmittagsunterricht vorbei war, machte er sich auf  
den Weg zu Filch.  
  
McGonagall hatte ihm eine Strafarbeit gegeben. Oder besser gesagt, er  
sollte zum Hausmeister gehen. In einem Monat fünf mal die Hausaufgaben  
nicht zu haben, war selbst der Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor zu viel.  
  
Er war also auf dem weg zu Filch.  
  
Müde sah er sich in dem Büro des Hausmeisters um. Er wollte jetzt viel  
lieber schlafen.  
  
Oder endlich was essen.  
  
Mrs. Norris starrte ihn aus ihren leuchtenden Augen an.  
  
Draco mochte diese Katze nicht. Er wand den Blick ab und richtete ihn  
stattdessen auf Filch, welcher schon seit einigen Minuten etwas  
unverständliches murmelte. Dann sprach er endlich laut zu Draco.  
  
"So, so. Prof. McGonagall schickt dich also. Hm, da fällt mir ein, das  
Pokalzimmer wurde schon lange nicht mehr sauber gemacht. Ich denke, dass  
wäre eine angemessene Strafe."  
  
"Was?! Wissen sie wie viel Arbeit das ist?! Ich bin Schüler! Da putze ich  
doch keine Pokale!" erwiderte Draco empört.  
  
"Wenn du weiter so rumzeterst kommt das Klo im dritten Stock auch noch  
dazu! Ich hoffe du hast heut nichts mehr vor, das wird eine Weile  
dauern." Er drückte ihm Putzzeug in die Hand und schon stand Draco vor  
der Tür des Büros.  
  
"Na toll!"  
  
Er ging also in das Pokalzimmer und sah sich um.  
  
"Scheiße ist das dreckig! Und das soll ich alles sauber machen? Bin ich  
ein Hauself?!" da fiel ihm ein, dass Harry hier auch schon mal putzen  
musste. Na wenn er das geschafft hat, werd ich's auch schaffen.  
  
Er machte sich an die Arbeit, bei welcher er sich reichlich ungeschickt  
anstellte, und dachte dabei über Harry nach.  
  
Andauernd streiten wir uns. Oder besser gesagt, ich bin sauer und er  
findet das unheimlich lustig. Als wir zusammengekommen sind, war das noch  
nicht so.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry saß in der Bibliothek auf einem Fensterbrett und las. Es war  
Sommer, und es schien so als wäre ganz Hogwarts draußen am See.  
  
"Hallo Harry." Draco Malfoy setzte sich ihm gegenüber.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" aber es klang nicht mal halb so feindselig wie  
sonst.  
  
"Mich ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten."  
  
Das wollte er in letzter Zeit ziemlich oft, aber bis jetzt hatte Harry  
ihm nie die Chance dazu gegeben. Und das wollte er heute auch nicht tun.  
  
"Tja, schade aber ich muss weg." Er stand auf und wollte gehen, doch  
Draco hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest.  
  
"Wovor hast du eigentlich Angst, Harry?" Harry. Auch daran hatte sich der  
Gryffindor noch nicht ganz gewöhnt. Malfoy sprach ihn schon seit längerem  
immer beim Vornamen an.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Angst habe?"  
  
"Immer wenn ich versuche die Distanz zwischen uns zu überwinden, läufst  
du weg."  
  
"Vielleicht finde ich diese Distanz aber gut?"  
  
"Bist du dir da sicher?"  
  
Tja, das wusste Harry nicht so genau. Er musste zugeben, dass es recht  
angenehm war, nicht mehr andauernd von Malfoy runtergemacht zu werden,  
aber er hatte einfach schon zu viele schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht um dem  
Slytherin so einfach zu vertrauen. Wer weis schon, ob er es ernst meinte?  
Vielleicht tat er jetzt nett und in einer Woche schon hatte er kein  
Interesse mehr an einer Freundschaft mit Harry und behandelte ihn wieder  
so schlecht wie vorher. Allerdings war Malfoy sicher nicht an einer  
Freundschaft interessiert. Nicht in dem Sinne.  
  
"Ich weis es nicht genau, aber wer sagt mir denn, dass du mich nicht  
hintergehst, wenn du diese Distanz überwunden hast?"  
  
"Harry, du denkst viel zu schlecht von mir." Sagte Draco schmunzelnd.  
  
"Na ist das verwunderlich?!"  
  
"Na ja, ich sag's mal so. Wir sind doch jetzt lange genug Feinde gewesen,  
findest du nicht auch? Langsam macht dieses Spiel keinen Spaß mehr. Es  
wird langweilig. Jeden Tag die selben Hasstiraden. Ist doch kindisch."  
  
"Also bis vor kurzem hat dich das noch nicht gestört."  
  
"Aber jetzt stört es mich."  
  
"Und dann? Wenn dir das "Freundschaftsspiel" auch zu langweilig wird? Was  
passiert dann mit mir? Werde ich dann "entsorgt" wie ein gebrauchtes  
Spielzeug?"  
  
"Oh je, du denkst wirklich sehr, sehr schlecht von mir."  
  
"Na aber ist das denn wirklich verwunderlich?!" fragte Harry nun zum  
wiederholten Male.  
  
"Tja Harry, dann musst du dafür sorgen, dass es mir nicht langweilig  
wird..."  
  
Und mit diesen Worten zog er ihn an sich und küsste ihn.  
  
~Flashback Ende~  
  
Draco seufzte während er eine Medaille entstaubte.  
  
Harry war auf ihn eingegangen.  
  
Und das hatte Draco gefreut, er konnte also doch überzeugen.  
  
Leider wurde aus dem Spiel sehr bald Ernst.  
  
Denn nichts anderes war es für Draco.  
  
Ein Spiel.  
  
Aber in den Regeln stand nicht, dass er sich in Harry verlieben sollte,  
doch genau das hatte er getan.  
  
Und wenn er damals zu Harry gesagt hatte, dass er dafür sorgen muss ihn  
nicht zu langweilen um ihn bei sich zu behalten, war es heute genau  
anders herum.  
  
Denn Draco war dem Gryffindor vollkommen verfallen.  
  
Mit Herz und Seele. Gab es da einen Unterschied? Das wusste er nicht.  
Dann eben mit Körper und Geist. Mit Haut und Haar.  
  
Er konnte nicht mehr ohne ihn, da war er sich absolut sicher.  
  
Harry langweilte Draco nicht, oh nein.  
  
Aber Draco hatte Angst, Harry zu langweilen.  
  
Was sie taten, wenn sie sich trafen?  
  
Ein wenig erzählen, meist belanglose Sachen, der Höflichkeit halber  
wegen, und dann miteinander schlafen.  
  
Am Anfang, bevor Draco wusste, dass er sich in seine Herausforderung  
verlieben würde, wollte er nichts anderes als das.  
  
Mit Harry schlafen. Einfach um zu wissen, wie sich ein Junge anfühlte.  
Dass dieser Junge Harry Potter war, machte die Sache nur interessanter.  
  
Na ja, und da ihn der Junge, wie schon gesagt, seit je her faszinierte,  
war es eine Herausforderung die sich lohnen würde.  
  
Ja, an sich hatte Draco bekommen was er wollte.  
  
Aber jetzt, da er das hatte, jetzt, da er seinen Körper hatte, wollte er  
seine Liebe.  
  
Leider stand das wie gesagt nicht in den Spielregeln, oh nein, wenn er  
von Anfang an seine Liebe gewollt hätte, wäre er die ganze Sache anders  
angegangen.  
  
Dann hätte er erst um seine Liebe gekämpft, und dann um seinen Körper.  
  
Für Harry war das ganze eher eine Zweckgemeinschaft. Rein körperliche  
Liebe. So hatten sie es damals beschlossen. Dass sie sich nicht hassten,  
sondern eigentlich recht sympathisch waren, machte die ganze Sache nur  
angenehmer.  
  
Oh, und wie oft hatte Draco Harry schon seine Liebe gestanden. Gut, er  
war nicht vor ihm auf die Knie gegangen und hat gesagt: "Harry ich liebe  
dich!"  
  
Aber er hatte es getan, wenn auch versteckter. Hatte ihm Dinge erzählt,  
die nicht mal seine Eltern wussten.  
  
Ja, Draco vertraute Harry blind. Und Harry schien Draco auch ein wenig zu  
trauen, aber nicht in dem selben Maße.  
  
Harry wollte von Draco nicht mehr als Sex, und Draco sollte eigentlich  
genauso denken, aber er tat es einfach nicht.  
  
Er wollte dass Harry ihn so liebte, wie er von Draco geliebt wurde.  
  
Er wollte mehr mit Harry machen, als nur mit ihm zu schlafen.  
  
Er wollte mit ihm erzählen, wissen wovor er Angst hatte und was seine  
Träume und Wünsche waren. Er wollte für ihn da sein, wenn es ihm schlecht  
ging, wollte ihn trösten, nicht nur mit seinem Körper.  
  
Aber all das konnte er nicht. Oder durfte er es nicht?  
  
Jedenfalls war es immer so, dass wenn es Harry schlecht ging, er bei Ron  
Trost suchte.  
  
Und Draco war eifersüchtig.  
  
Auch mal krankhaft eifersüchtig.  
  
Oder immer.  
  
Zumindest, wenn er Harry mit Ron sah. Hermine störte ihn nicht  
sonderlich. Vielleicht, weil sie ein Mädchen war. Und die anderen  
Gryffindors waren ihm auch egal. Nur Ron nicht. Ron konnte er einfach  
nicht ausstehen. Er konnte es nicht mal genau erklären, er mochte ihn  
halt nicht. Und Ron mochte Draco auch nicht. An sich in Ordnung, man ging  
sich aus dem weg, und wenn man sich doch mal begegnete machte man den  
anderen runter. Alles normal. Wäre kein Problem, wenn die beiden nicht  
durch Harry miteinander verbunden wären.  
  
Harry schlief mit Draco. Ron war sein bester Freund und Draco wiederum in  
Harry verliebt.  
  
Eigentlich sollte es ihm Genugtuung verschaffen, dass Harry nur mit ihm  
schlief, nur ihn küsste. Aber das tat es nicht. Denn irgendwie nagten  
immer Zweifel an ihm.  
  
Ja, der ach so eiskalte Prinz von Slytherin war ein Zweifler.  
  
Eigentlich hat er ein Ego so groß wie Amerika und wenn er Schlammblüter  
sieht, steigt sein Selbstwertgefühl auf zu den Sternen, aber neben Harry,  
Harry mit Ron, kam er sich einfach nur winzig, langweilig, öde vor.  
  
Er fragte sich manchmal, warum Harry überhaupt noch etwas mit ihm zu tun  
haben wollte, sie taten nie etwas anderes als miteinander zu schlafen.  
Doch dann viel ihm immer ein, dass Harry gar nichts anderes wollte, als  
mit ihm schlafen.  
  
Und das machte ihn ziemlich depressiv.  
  
Wie gerne würde er Harry frei ins Gesicht sagen, was er für ihn fühlte,  
aber wenn Harry diese Gefühle nicht erwiderte, hätte Draco alles  
verloren. Dann würden sie nicht mal mehr Sex haben.  
  
Denn das brauchte er auch. Es gefiel ihm, Harry zu verwöhnen, und von ihm  
verwöhnt zu werden.  
  
Und genau das, würde nachher wieder passieren.  
  
Eigentlich war er zwar viel zu müde, aber er wollte heute noch mal  
unbedingt zu ihm, um sich zu entschuldigen.  
  
Als er endlich fertig war, sah er auf die Uhr.  
  
"WAS?! SCHON 0.45 UHR?! VERDAMMT!"  
  
Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen und rannte los.  
  
"Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße."  
  
Er lief in Richtung Südturm. Hier war vor langer, wirklich langer Zeit,  
mal ein Wahrsageraum gewesen. Aber als Trewlandy kam, wurde er umverlegt.  
  
Und so war ein gemütlich eingerichteter Raum für Harry und Draco übrig  
geblieben, den scheinbar niemand von den anderen Schülern kannte.  
  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, woher Harry von dem Zimmer wusste, aber es war  
sehr praktisch.  
  
Es war ein etwas größeres Zimmer mit niedriger Decke, aber so, dass man  
auch als größerer Schüler stehen konnte. An den Wänden gab es keine  
Fenster, aber dafür In der Decke. Unter diesem einen großen Fenster war  
eine riesige, und sehr bequeme, Matratze. Das Bettzeug war mit Seide  
bezogen und es lagen noch viele Kissen dazwischen. Über dem Parkett waren  
Dicke Teppiche ausgebreitet und an den Wänden hingen ebenfalls Teppiche  
und Vorhänge. Es standen noch vereinzelt Tische und Sessel herum und mit  
einem einfachen Zauber war das alles schnell abgestaubt gewesen und man  
konnte sich wichtigeren Dingen widmen.  
  
Als Draco in das Zimmer kam saß Harry in einem der Sessel und sah ihn  
wütend an.  
  
"Wo warst du so lange?!"  
  
"Harry es tut mir leid, ich musste..."  
  
""Ich warte schon seit über einer halben Stunde." Er war aufgestanden und  
zu Draco rüber gegangen.  
  
Draco sah ihn entschuldigend an. Er wollte grade erneut zum Sprechen  
ansetzen, als Harry ihn küsste.  
  
"Na ja egal, Hauptsache du bist jetzt da."  
  
Draco sah in verwirrt an. "Interessiert es dich gar nicht wo ich war?"  
  
"Ist doch jetzt egal..." er küsste ihn erneut und umfasste seine Hüften.  
  
"Harry ich bin müde ich hab bis eben..." noch ein Kuss. Jetzt reichte es  
Draco, er stieß Harry von sich weg .  
  
"Kannst du mir nur einmal zuhören?!"  
  
"Man Draco ich bin nicht zum reden hier, es ist mir so ziemlich egal wo  
du warst, mir ist nur wichtig, dass du jetzt hier bist und..."  
  
KLATSCH  
  
Draco hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.  
  
Harry sah ihn geschockt an, doch Draco hatte schon die Tür hinter sich  
zugeschlagen. 


	3. C

Draco saß in der Bibliothek und machte Hausaufgaben. Seit dem Vorfall mit Harry, war jetzt eine Woche vergangen.  
  
Eine Woche in der Draco ihn ignorierte und ihm aus dem Weg ging. Und wenn sie sich doch mal trafen, sprach er nicht mit ihm. Harry hatte bis jetzt noch nicht versucht, irgendwas daran zu ändern.  
  
Als ob es ihn interessieren würde, dachte sich Draco.  
  
Die Bibliothek war vollkommen leer, so wie damals. Bis auf den kleinen Unterschied, dass Draco hier war und nicht Harry.  
  
Er widmete sich wieder seinem Aufsatz, als ein Schatten ihm das Licht nahm. Draco sah fragend auf und schaute genau in das Gesicht von Harry. Dieser hatte sich vor Draco's Tisch gestellt und sah ihn wütend an.  
  
Draco wollte seine Sachen zusammen packen und gehen, aber Harry drückte ihn wieder auf den Stuhl zurück.  
  
"Was soll das?!" giftete ihn Draco an.  
  
"Das frage ich mich auch! Du sprichst nicht mit mir, gehst mir aus dem Weg und tust so, als würde es mich gar nicht geben! Da frage ich mich doch, was das soll!"  
  
"Ach, und wie lange fragt sich der Herr das schon?"  
  
"Seit deinem komischen Auftritt vor einer Woche!"  
  
"Doch schon so lange, erstaunlich, dass du nach einer Woche den Mut aufgebracht hast, mich anzusprechen!" sagte Draco höhnisch.  
  
"Bitte was? Wieso Mut aufbringen? Ich hab darauf gewartet, dass du dich entschuldigst!" erwiderte Harry aufgebracht.  
  
"Ich? Ich soll mich entschuldigen? Wofür? Dass ich deine Puppe spiele? Eine Puppe die nicht sprechen darf und mit der du machen kannst was du willst, egal ob ich es will oder es mir schlecht geht? Dafür soll ich mich entschuldigen?" sagte Draco sarkastisch, aber gleichzeitig stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Harry sah ihn verständnislos und überrascht an.  
  
"Nein, ich rede davon dass du mir eine Ohrfeige verpasst hast und zwar ohne ersichtlichen Grund." Er nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.  
  
"Ohne Grund..." sagte Draco leise. "Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich ohne Grund schlagen?" er sah ihn traurig an.  
  
Harry bemerkte die Tränen in Draco's Augen.  
  
"Hey, nicht weinen..." er wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg.  
  
"Was war denn der Grund?" fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Draco seufzte. "Ist doch jetzt eh egal..." er stand auf und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen.  
  
"Was soll das denn heißen und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Harry plötzlich ängstlich. Draco war so anders als sonst. Er hatte ihn noch nie weinen sehen, und er hätte auch nie gedacht, dass er mal der Grund dafür sein würde.  
  
Draco seufzte abermals. "Es gibt gleich Abendbrot, ich hab Hunger..." was eine glatte Lüge war. Denn in seinem Magen hatte sich ein ziemlich übles Gefühl breitgemacht und er hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Lust etwas zu essen, aber er hatte auch keine Lust sich mit Harry zu streiten, er wollte auch nicht auf ihn sauer sein aber was nützte es schon, wenn er ihm sagte was der Grund war? Für Harry wäre das kein ausreichender Grund, also ließ er es gleich bleiben.  
  
"Draco bitte..." Harry wusste nicht was mit Draco los war, aber aus einem unbestimmten Grund, hatte er auf einmal Angst um den Slytherin.  
  
"Was denn noch?" fragte Draco tonlos.  
  
"Was ist mit dir los? Du bist sonst nicht so..."  
  
"Wie? Wie bin ich sonst nicht?" Draco stand jetzt vor Harry, sah aber aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Ich weis nicht genau, so anders eben. Du hast früher nie geweint und du warst nie so...so...depressiv? Bist du depressiv, Draco?"  
  
Draco lachte freudlos. "Ja, das glaub ich auch fast."  
  
Jetzt machte sich Harry wirklich Sorgen. Draco hatte zwar schon immer einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Sarkasmus und Ironie, aber das, das klang mehr nach Galgenhumor oder aber Draco hatte Spaß am Makabren gefunden.  
  
"Aber warum?"  
  
"Ach Harry, du hast dir sonst auch nie Sorgen gemacht, fang nicht jetzt damit an, lohnt sich eh nicht mehr."   
  
Machte er ihm gerade Vorwürfe? Das fragten sich in diesem Moment alle beide.  
  
Stop Draco! Dazu hast du gar kein Recht, schließlich weis Harry doch nichts von deinen Gefühlen für ihn.  
  
"Stimmt." Dachte Draco laut.  
  
"Was stimmt?" wollte Harry wissen. Hatte Draco ihm gerade, wenn auch versteckt, vorgeworfen, dass er sich nie Sorgen um ihn gemacht hatte?  
  
"Weist du, vergiss einfach, was ich gesagt habe. Heute um 11 in unserem Zimmer? Gut, also wir sehen uns dann. Bye, bye." Und mit diesen Worten hatte er schneller die Bibliothek verlassen als Harry gucken konnte.  
  
Was ist nur mit Draco los? Fragte sich der Gryffindor in Gedanken. Erst ist er sauer auf mich, dann depressiv, plötzlich macht er mir Vorwürfe und nun ist alles wieder in Ordnung?  
  
Harry nahm sich vor, ihn heute Abend noch mal drauf anzusprechen.  
  
Draco war derweil in die Kerker gelaufen und sobald er in seinem Zimmer angekommen war, brach er weinend auf seinem Bett zusammen.  
  
Tut mir leid, dass es so kurz ist, aber dafür wird das nächste länger.  
  
Jetzt noch mal zu dem Hochladen. Ich hatte erst beide Kapitel oben, aber da das erste noch Fehler hatte, hab ich sie gelöscht und die Geschichte neu hochgeladen, ich will immer ein, zwei setze aus dem neuesten Kapitel hinzu schreiben. Leider sind die Reviews verloren gegangen. Sorry. Wenn einer ne Idee für einen Titel hat, möge er sie mir sagen, ich hab nämlich echt keine Ahnung.  
  
Danke 


	4. D

Harry machte sich auf den weg zu ihrem Treffen. Er hatte noch 5 Minuten. Ich muss ihn unbedingt fragen, was los ist, dachte er sich, während er vor dem Raum ankam. Er klopfte kurz und trat dann ein.  
  
Draco saß auf dem Bett und schaute in den Himmel, an dem viele Sterne leuchteten. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, so weiter zu machen, wie bisher. Irgendetwas ändern zu wollen hatte eh keinen Zweck.  
  
"Hallo Harry."  
  
Harry erwiderte den Gruß und setzte sich zu Draco auf's Bett.  
  
Draco gab ihm einen Kuss und lächelte ihn an. "Tja, da haben wir ja viel nachzuholen."  
  
Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Hatte Draco vergessen, was heut in der Bibliothek war?  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?"  
  
"Nichts, was soll den mit mir sein? Mir geht es ausgezeichnet."  
  
"Sicher. Darum hast du vorhin auch geweint." Sagte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich hab gar nicht geweint, das hast du dir eingebildet." Wollte Draco ihn beruhigen.  
  
"Nein, das hab ich mir nicht eingebildet, ich hab sie dir doch weggewischt, und in der Bibliothek regnet es für gewöhnlich nicht. Draco was ist denn los? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen." Versuchte Harry ihn zum Sprechen zu bewegen.  
  
"Was hättest du denn davon? Lass uns lieber über etwas interessanteres reden."  
  
"Nein, ich will jetzt über genau diese Sache reden. Ich will wissen warum du sauer auf mich warst, warum du geweint hast und warum du jetzt schon wieder so tust, als wäre alles in Ordnung." Harry sah ihm in die Augen, aber Draco wandte seinen Blick ab. Er schaute wieder aus dem Fenster und sagte dann: "Was interessiert es dich ob ich weine, oder sauer auf dich bin, das hat es sonst nie und du machst es dir damit nur unnötig schwer, schließlich bist du doch nicht hier um zu reden." Den letzten Satz hatte er als Anspielung auf das was Harry damals gesagt hatte, erwähnt.  
  
"Und das will ich auch wissen. Du machst mir Vorwürfe, sagst es mir aber nicht ins Gesicht sondern versteckst sie. Warum? Warum sagst du es nicht einfach, wenn dich etwas stört?"  
  
"Ich versteh dich nicht Harry. Die ganze Zeit über war es dir egal, ob ich etwas zu sagen hatte oder nicht, und jetzt plötzlich, spielst du den besorgten Geliebten. Hast du Angst, deine Puppe zu verlieren?" während Draco das sagte, war er aufgestanden und zu einem Tisch gegangen, auf dem weiße Lilien in einer wunderschönen Kristallvase standen. Fasziniert von der Schönheit der Blumen, hatte er gar nicht gemerkt, dass Harry hinter ihn getreten war und ihn jetzt umarmte.  
  
"Draco bitte. Ich will nicht, dass du sauer auf mich bist."  
  
"Letzte Woche...da wollte ich dir sagen, was mich stört...aber du hast mir nicht zugehört...warum sollte ich es dir jetzt sagen? Du würdest mir wieder nicht zuhören." Sagte Draco leise.  
  
Harry erinnerte sich zurück und stimmte ihm in Gedanken zu. Ja, Draco wollte ihm irgendwas sagen, aber Harry wollte nicht mit ihm reden, er hatte ihn geküsst und gesagt, dass er nicht zum reden hier wäre und es ihm egal ist, wo Draco war...  
  
"Draco es tut mir leid."  
  
"Du weist doch gar nicht wofür du dich entschuldigst."  
  
"Doch, du hast Recht, ich hab dir nicht zugehört, ich wollte nicht mit dir reden, aber jetzt! Jetzt will ich mit dir reden!"  
  
"Harry ich hab gar keinen Grund auf dich sauer zu sein, es ist alles richtig, so wie es ist."  
  
"Aber das was du sagst, sagst du doch nicht ohne Grund. Wieso bist du eine Puppe? Behandle ich dich etwa wie eine? Draco rede mit mir!" sagte Harry nun verzweifelt.  
  
Aber Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Harry entweder du machst jetzt das mit mir, was wir immer machen und wofür ich hier bin, oder wir lassen es heute und ich geh wieder, ich muss noch einen Aufsatz schreiben."  
  
Harry drehte ihn zu sich um und sah in das Gesicht des Jungen, mit dem er seit mehreren Monaten schlief, ohne eine Beziehung zu ihm zu haben. Aber es sah nicht aus wie sonst, kühl, gefasst, perfekt, nein, es war traurig, verzweifelt, mit Tränen überströmt, ängstlich, hilflos.  
  
Und genauso fühlte sich Draco. Es stieg ihm einfach alles über den Kopf, es wurde zu viel und er kam mit der Situation einfach nicht mehr klar. Entweder er sagte Harry, dass er in ihn verliebt war und der Schatten, der sich über sein Herz gelegt hatte, verschwand, aber mit dem Risiko, auch Harry zu verlieren, und dann würde ein neuer Schatten kommen.  
  
Oder aber, er sagte es ihm nicht, der alte Schatten würde bleiben und immer größer werden, wachsen und wachsen bis er irgendwann sein Herz verschluckte und von Draco's Persönlichkeit nichts mehr übrig blieb. Aber dann konnte er wenigstens bei Harry bleiben...  
  
"Draco, bitte sag mir, was dich stört. Du sagst, ich behandle dich wie eine Puppe. Das will ich aber doch nicht, ich meine, du denkst doch selbst und tust was du willst und..."  
  
"Ich tue was ich will? Ich tue was du willst."  
  
"Aber wenn du das nicht magst, dann sag es doch!"  
  
"Und dann? Dann verlierst du das Interesse an mir und was mach ich dann..."  
  
"Warum sollte ich das Interesse an dir verlieren? Wir müssen doch nicht immer machen, was ich will." Er streichelte seine Wange.  
  
"Deaco, ich behandle dich nicht wie eine Puppe, du selbst machst dich zu einer."  
  
Draco schluckte und sagte mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Aber wenn es doch nicht anders geht...wenn du nur so bei mir bleibst..."  
  
"Aber wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich so eine leblose Puppe will? Ich meine, wir schlafen miteinander und da ist es doch normal, dass beide mitreden können, oder?"  
  
Draco nickte schwach.  
  
"Komm schon, was stört dich wirklich. Ist es, weil wir uns so selten unterhalten, ich meine, so richtig unterhalten? Stört es dich, dass wir einfach nur Sex haben, ohne irgendwelche Gefühle? Verletze ich dich damit?"  
  
Aber Draco antwortete nicht.  
  
"Gut, dann eben anders. Da du ja meine Puppe bist, die bedingungslos alles tut was ich sage, verlange ich jetzt eine ehrliche Antwort von dir."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das würde dir nicht gefallen, aber so wird das eh nichts." Er löste sich aus Harry's Armen und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Wo...wo willst du denn hin?" fragte Harry verblüfft.  
  
"Harry so wird das nichts, du darfst keine Fragen stellen, damit machst du alles nur noch schlimmer und da ich dich ungern anlügen will, werde ich sie dir nicht beantworten, du musst dich nur endlich entscheiden, ob du einfach nur Sex, ohne irgendetwas anderes willst, oder..." er wischte sich die Tränen weg, aber es kamen gleich neue. "Oder...oder aber..." doch er sprach nicht zuende, sondern hatte den Raum verlassen.  
  
Und ließ einen verwirrten und besorgten Harry zurück.  
  
Und dieser verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was er zumindest von ihrem, nicht sehr klärendem, Gespräch verstanden hatte, war dass Draco das Gefühl hatte, wie eine Puppe behandelt zu werden. Als wäre er nur da, um Harry zu unterhalten. Ein Spielzeug, mit dem man nach Lust und Laune machen konnte, was man wollte.  
  
Und wenn Harry das auf ihre Situation und ihre Absprache bezog, dann sah es für ihn so aus, als würde es Draco stören, einfach nur Sex zu haben, ohne Gefühle. Aber das ganze war doch seine Idee gewesen! Dachte Harry verzweifelt. Er wollte doch einfach nur mit Harry schlafen! Und da Harry das auch wollte, war doch alles in Ordnung, oder? Wieso störte es ihn jetzt?  
  
Diese Frage wusste er sich genauso wenig zu beantworten, wie die, warum Draco so krankhaft eifersüchtig auf Ron war.  
  
Weil du mit Ron sprichst, und ihn als menschliches Wesen siehst, und nicht nur als ein Stück rohes Fleisch.Und deswegen darfst du Draco so benutzen?Ja, es war seine Idee und vielleicht fand er sie am Anfang auch ganz gut, aber vielleicht will er jetzt von dir als Mensch gesehen werden? Als Mensch mit Gefühlen? Mit Gefühlen für dich?  
  
Dieser Gedanke versetzte Harry einen Schlag.  
  
Natürlich! Wieso war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Draco fühlte etwas für ihn, mehr als nur Sympathie für den Jungen, mit dem er schlief.  
  
Jetzt wurde ihm auch klar, wie sehr er ihn damit verletzt hatte, dass er nur mit ihm schlafen wollte und nicht sprechen und Draco musste einfach eifersüchtig auf Ron sein, denn mit Ron machte Harry all das, was er Draco verweigerte.  
  
"Hätte ich das doch nur gewusst..." Harry ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel sinken und ohrfeigte sich innerlich für sein Unverständnis für Draco.  
  
"Ihm muss es so beschissen gehen. Wo er jetzt wohl ist?"  
  
Ohne weiter zu überlegen verließ er den Raum und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm. 


End file.
